


Day in the Life

by bigyeetyrus



Category: BrainPOP
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Explosions, Female Friendship, Fire, Fluff, Gen, Laboratories, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigyeetyrus/pseuds/bigyeetyrus
Summary: Just another day in the life with Tim and Moby.
Relationships: Ben & Moby (BrainPOP), Cassie & Rita (BrainPOP), Moby/Tim (BrainPOP)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Day in the Life

Tim and Moby were outside for a good ole stroll around the neighborhood. They had just finished filming a new update for their turtle movie. Tim still had his turtle icon shirt on, while Moby had a sun hat to protect his orange robot complexation. They were playfully debating about President JFK when suddenly, they saw way too many authorities in front of their home. Tim’s heart stopped when he saw the yellow and blue suited people. Moby beeped a nervous beep as the blue and red lights barely shone on his face. He squeezed Tim’s hand and stepped forward. Tim gripped the metallic hand and took a deep breath, feeling the warm sun on his skin, and then the coolness of Moby’s left side. 

“Excuse me, uh, officers, how may I help you?” Tim stuttered. All 14 officers turned their head to his voice. One of them, General Oscar stated on his name badge, backed away from him and asked, “Are you Moby Calrissian?” He had a Sprite Cranberry hat on. It was concerning. Before the two could think of what else to do, another Oscar, Officer Oscar, shouted abruptly. “Sir, that’s it right there!” And in a blink of an eye, Moby’s hat came flying off his head and was being hauled into the back of a white van. 

“Great Scott!” Tim yelped as he panicked and wished he was doing something. Everything in the scene was just moving so fast, Tim hadn’t really processed what was going on until the van and the people in front of his house were gone and the only thing left was Moby’s sun hat on the ground.

—

Tim had one try, and one try only. One try to break Moby out his this prison! Luckily, Moby sent the address to where he was to Tim’s cellphone. ‘This prison’ was a laboratory. 

Tim hoverboarded down the street, his face moving more and more forward to the point it was almost stroking the ground. This was a fast turbo transport service. At one point in his journey, he had to fly over a car, (mission impossible theme plays) but nevertheless, he made it to the lab. It was a very unusual corner store. 

It was a tall rectangular building, shiny with mirroring glass tiles as the walls. It stuck out like a sore thumb in the middle of their small town. Tim always thought it was an expensive abandoned hospital, considering that it had no signs indicating it was anything. Plus, it just had this aura to it. That’s probably why no one went to the sketchy pizza place right next to it. He put his blue hoverboard in the bike racks and approached the door. It was guarded with big beefy men in black suits and sunglasses. They didn’t even flinch when Tim awkwardly waved to them. So, then he went on to tap dance, perform (terribly sung) opera, and even pretended to box them in slow motion. He finally says a word to them after that. “Wow, good match, guys.” 

“There’s a match?!” The left one said and pulled a gun to Tim. It was very nerve wracking to have a gun pulled on you, so being the socially awkward and nervous person Tim his, he hyperventilated and put his hands up. “No, no— not like a fire match, like—“ and before he could say any other word, the building explodes with a big fiery boom.

—

“We’re coming to you live from 14 Amos Avenue where we’re standing in front of the biggest fire in this town’s history.” Ben, a child prodigy newscaster said to the camera and mic. “At approximately 3:29 PM, witnesses say that they saw a gun being pulled on a bystander pretending to punch the guards very slowly. After that, the building just went boom.” 

The roaring fire was hot against Cassie’s skin as she took her head’s fire gear off. Something about this fire was different, it set off a different hue, one more lighter and pinker than the others she’d ever seen. Only the bottom half of the building was on fire, but any more waiting, it could easily change. 

“Cassie, put your stuff back on! You’re going to get hurt!” Rita called behind her. The local firefighters needed extra help on this one, and since Cassie and Rita were already almost finished with their studying, they volunteered to help. “Yes, Rita, you’re right!” The captain shouted to them from the many trucks. “I need you two to check on the bodies outside the building. Check their pulses and transport them to the medics.” The girls nodded. “Keep a close eye on them and be safe, okay?” They approved his wishes and approached the fire closer. 

“Oh, my god, Rita,” Cassie said, voice filled with fear. “Is that—?” Rita ran you to where she was and stopped dead in her tracks. It was Tim, lying on the asphalt like he was dead. Her bestie instincts kick in and she quickly kneels over him, checking his neck for a pulse. “It’s weak, but it’s there.” She says, barely enough for Cassie to hear.

The medics carried Tim further from the fire and put an oxygen mask over his mouth. After a couple breaths of fresh air, he sat up and coughed the smoke out of his lungs on instinct. “Easy,” one of the medics said as he set the mask aside. “Where am I?” Tim rubbed away the tears that built up from his coughing. “There’s been an accident.” And then, suddenly Tim remembered. “Moby!” 

He stood up and rushed over to the front of the burning building. He could he the purpling fire caused by the many sus chemicals from just where he was standing. The purple fire made it easy to spot the orange robot lying on his side. 

“Stop, Tim!” Cassie called out. She tried to stop him, but it was far from too late. Tim was already running inside. 

What Tim saw in the building was a blur. Almost all the furniture and wall stuff was black with smoke. The purple fire circled Moby about four steps into the building. The fire was scattered, yet perfectly impossible to get Moby safe without burning yourself. He was passed out, probably from shock, but his blue lights still flickered for help. Tim held his shirt to his nose and took a deep breath. He never wanted to remember this moment again in his life.

And in a heartbeat he took a leap of faith and jumped over the fires. 

—

Moby’s consciousness returned. All he saw was the black night sky and many people forming a crowd around him. Voices jumbled together shortly after he saw Rita in his view. He beeped to her, indicating an explanation. Though his metal was ashy and dented, he stood up. 

“Moby! Tim saved your life! He’s severely injured—“ 

Moby loudly beeped and rushed to the firefighters. He couldn’t see any sign of Tim anywhere, just some lousy neighbors and scientists. Cassie rushed to his side. “He was taken to the hospital a couple minutes ago,” he turned to meet her gaze, “He’s in really bad shape, Moby.” 

And in a heartbeat, he popped out wheels on his feet and zoomed to the local hospital.

—

Sleep ends fast. Maybe not literally, but to people, a good night’s rest can be gone in a blink of an eye. Sleep is really nice for the worthwhile… but then you wake up. And you crave more of it. Sometimes sleeping is hard to do, sometimes it’s all you want to do. Sleep can be applied to leaps of faith, because you don’t think about the leap, you just leap, and then you wake up. Reality kicks in. 

Tim and Moby took a leap of faith. Now it’s Moby’s turn.

He eventually caught up with the white ambulance. He followed it with confidence, his face frowning madly. Moby dodged the cars on the road and cut them off once they got to the hospital. He didn’t remember this hospital… considering the fact that they never needed to go there ever. One other person was rushed through the doors before Tim. Moby could see his eyes were half open and he was covered in ash and bruises. His shirt was messily cut on the left sleeve that barely covered a burn. Moby winched and reformed his feet into his boots. 

Moby ran over to his stretcher and beeped to the doctors. One of the doctors gasped at him and another called security. Tim met his eyes as he was pulled away by as cops similar to ones outside their house. He wished he could fight back, but it’s okay. He’ll find a way in.

Then again, it is just another day in the life. Tim and Moby will be reunited, Tim and Moby will go home, hand in hand, happy and unharmed. Tim and Moby will go to their home and watch reruns of their show, they’ll fall asleep in each other’s arms, they’ll start another day together. 

And with that thought in mind, Moby sat on the sidewalk and waited for Tim. Ten minutes into waiting, he was approached by the child prodigy newscaster. He sat right next to him and criss-cross-applesauced. “Hey,” he said and didn’t dare to look at Moby and his empty eyes. Moby’s hands fidgeted. Then, he took a glance at him for a split second. He recognized Ben from earlier in the day. “Beep,” Moby whispered, although thinking it was useless that he didn’t understand him. “I’m here because… well, I don’t know.” Moby turned his head and lifted his eyebrows in shock. He didn’t know Ben understood Beepish. 

“I guess it just gets sad after a while at a scene like that one. All the people who died,” Ben shifted, “especially the child, Annie. They think she’s the one who made the building explode. She was allegedly there with her mom mixing chemicals for her when she spilled one flammable chemical into another. Shocked by the gunshot.” Moby nodded. He remembered meeting Annie once for a BrainPOP movie.

“Beep.” 

“Yeah, it was horrible. It was a tragedy.”

All of a sudden, it all hit Moby. The picture of the undercover lab and the yellow suited people were now disintegrated and/or burnt to a krisp. Tim was okay and risked his life to save Moby who wasn’t even made of the fragile skin and bones a human were made of. Tim may be seriously hurt because of him. 

Moby started crying. It wasn’t long until Ben noticed. “Hey, hey, Moby.” Ben rubbed his back that was hotter than usual. “Your system was overheating, Moby, you need to calm down, okay?” Moby stuttered between his sobs and cried in his hands. “Your pal is probably fine. Better than the others, anyway. I saw him save you.” Moby sucked up his sadness and took a deep breath. “He was very brave. You’re lucky to have him.” Ben smiled as he talked and Moby could hear it in his voice. Moby beeped in agreement. 

“He’s fine,” Ben said, “I’m positive.” He said, patting Moby on the shoulder and leaving into dark 

Furthermore, Moby had two options. He could either A, listen to Ben, or B, keep worrying like a soccer mom on the day of their kid’s first game. Tim would’ve like if he chose A, but thinking that seemed like he was dead. Tim isn’t dead. He’s fine. 

With that in mind, he waited until 1:54am when Tim was released with a bandage on his arm and a couple bandaids on his hands. Even though he was hurt on his hand, he still interlocked his with Moby’s and walked to the safety of their home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was weird ngl but that’s why I included it in the tags


End file.
